First Magus
The modern magus studies the arcane and trains in manufactured weapons, but some are of an older philosophy. Class Skills: A first magus adds Handle Animal, Heal, Knowledge (nature), Knowledge (religion), and Survival to her list of class skills. Blessing of the Wild At 1st level, a first magus gains two claw attacks. These are primary natural attacks and deal 1d6 points of damage (1d4 if the first magus is small). These attacks are counted as magic for the purposes of overcoming damage reduction and can be enchanted as if they were manufactured weapons. Whenever a first magus is under a polymorph effect, she can select two of her natural attacks in that form to gain the same enhancements as her claws. She gains the Natural Spell Combat legendary magus arcana, even if she does not meet the prerequisites. This arcana alone does not qualify her for the Extra Legendary Arcana feat. At 3rd level, a first magus gains the woodland stride and trackless step class features. Additionally, she gains the following potential technique: 2 Potential - Tempest Strike As a swift action, a first magus can call down a lightning bolt on a target within 30 ft., dealing 2d6 points of electricity damage, plus 1d6 points per 2 legendary magus levels beyond 3 , plus the first magus’ Wisdom modifier. A successful Reflex save (DC 10 + 1/2 first magus level + Wisdom modifier) halves this damage At 9th level, a first magus adds beast shape I to her list of spells known. At 12th level she adds beast shape II to her list of spells known. At 15th level she adds beast shape III to her list of spells known. At 18th level she adds beast shape IV to her list of spells known. When polymorphed their natural attacks are deals damage as if they are one size larger. This effect does not stack with other benefits that increase size, such as the strongjaw spell. At 15th level, when a first magus casts a spell that targets only herself with the duration of 1 minute per caster level or longer, she can instead change the spell’s duration to 24 hours. A first magus can affect only one spell at a time in this way (if she uses the ability again the previous spell expires). When polymorphed her natural attacks are deals damage as if they are two sizes larger. This effect does not stack with other benefits that increase size, such as the strongjawACG spell. This ability replaces eldritch tome. Prime Soul A first magus also uses her Wisdom modifier in place of her Intelligence modifier for all legendary magus abilities. Spellcasting A first magus casts divine spells drawn from the druid and ranger spell lists. Only druid spells of 6th level and lower and ranger spells are considered to be part of the first magus’ spell list. If a spell appears on both the druid and ranger spell lists, the first magus uses the lower of the two spell levels listed for the spell. For instance, reduce animal is a 2nd-level druid spell and a 3rd-level ranger spell, making it a 2nd-level first magus spell. Likewise, detect poison is a 0-level druid spell and a 2nd-level ranger spell, making it a 0-level first magus spell. The first magus can cast any spell she knows without preparing it ahead of time. To learn or cast a spell, a first magus must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell’s level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a first magus’s spell is 10 + the spell’s level + the first magus’s Wisdom modifier. A first magus cannot use spell completion or spell trigger magic items (without making a successful Use Magic Device check) of druid spells of 7th level or higher. Like other spellcasters, a first magus can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Her base daily spell allotment is as a hunterACG of her level. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Wisdom score. Unlike druids, a first magus’s selection of spells is extremely limited. A first magus begins play knowing four 0-level spells and two 1st-level spells of her choice. At each new first magus level, she gains one or more new spells, as a hunterACG of her level. Unlike spells per day, the number of spells a first magus knows is not affected by her Wisdom score; the numbers are fixed. At 5th level and at every 3 levels thereafter, a first magus can choose to learn a new spell in place of one she already knows. In effect, the first magus loses the old spell in exchange for the new one. The new spell’s level must be the same as that of the spell being exchanged. A first magus may swap only a single spell at any given level and must choose whether or not to swap the spell at the same time that she gains new spells known for the level. Unlike a druid, a first magus need not prepare her spells in advance. She can cast any spell she knows at any time, assuming she has not yet used up her spells per day for that spell level. This ability replaces the legendary magus’s spells class feature Primordial Strike A first magus is considered to be able to cast arcane spells for the purposes of qualifying for the Arcane Strike feat and treats their legendary magus level as their caster level for the purposes of the feat. Category:Source: Legendary Magus